Wrong Warp/Gallery
The following is a collection of images from the episode "Wrong Warp". Screenshots Playing video games during work.jpg Group of friends playing video games.jpg Playing video games in lifestyle.jpg Video games playing in society.jpg Silica City.jpg Glitch Productions logo.jpg Playing Battle Blaze.jpg Playing Ultra Jump Mania.jpg Playing Battle Royales.jpg Three gamers determined.jpg Three gamers' ragequit.jpg Controller held by woman.jpg Belle Frontiere.jpg Belle and her opponent playing Battle Blaze.jpg Belle was about to shot her opponent.jpg Belle was shocked.jpg TAS Wins.jpg Belle and the opponent.jpg Photo of Belle and opponent.jpg Scientist standing on a computer.jpg Until the world sees you, Tari.jpg Tari shocked.jpg Tari wakes up.jpg Tari panicking.jpg Hospital equipments.jpg Tari looking around.jpg Blood pressure.jpg Tari looking at the monitor.jpg X-Ray monitor.jpg Tari looking around again.jpg Hospital room.jpg Tari looking at the hospital equipments.jpg Tari notices her arm.jpg Tari's arms syringed.jpg Tari's cybernetic arm.jpg Tari looking at her cybernetic arm.jpg Scientist staring at Tari while smiling.jpg Tari remembering about the scientist.jpg I'm so proud of you, Tari.jpg Tari pulls syringe out of her arm.jpg Hello, is anyone there.jpg Tari walking towards the door.jpg Tari reaching to the door.jpg Scientist finished drinking coffee.jpg I want you to try your best.jpg Tari escapes from the lab.jpg Tari after escape.jpg Tari seeing the light outside.jpg Tari reaching to the outside.jpg Tari's cybernetic arms reaching.jpg Tari's cybernetic arms almost reaching.jpg Doctor panicking.jpg Tari almost to the outside.jpg Just hang in there.jpg Tari was about to escape.jpg The explosion blows up the scientist.jpg Tari manages to make it to the street.jpg Tari panting.jpg Tari looking around the city.jpg Tari looking around the city 2.jpg The street in Silica City.jpg Tari staring at the city.jpg Tari looking at the city.jpg View of Silica City 2.jpg View of Silica City 3.jpg Tari in Silica City.jpg Tari wandering around the city.jpg Meta Runner title card.jpg Tari walking at the street.jpg Tari looking around the city 3.jpg Woman told Tari to wait.jpg Woman and Tari watching woman playing video game.jpg Tari watching man playing video game.jpg Oh hey, did you want a turn.jpg Tari refuses man's offer.jpg Just looking.jpg Tari watching man playing puzzle game.jpg Tari smiling.jpg Tari watching humans playing video game.jpg Woman frustated that her drink is stuck in vending machine.jpg Ummm, is something wrong.jpg My day's ruined.jpg Tari smacks gently at the side of the drink machine.jpg Woman surprised that Tari helped her.jpg Woman thanking Tari.jpg It was nothing.jpg Tari looking around the city 4.jpg Tari notices her SMG4 counterpart.jpg Tari looking at her SMG4 counterpart.jpg Tari waving at her SMG4 counterpart.jpg Tari smiling at her SMG4 counterpart.jpg Tari startled by Bot Boy.jpg Um, excuse me ma'am.jpg I bet you've heard of gaming chairs that go one eight degrees.jpg But can yours do this.jpg Bot Boy reclines the chair forward over his own head.jpg Oh my gosh.jpg Are you okay.jpg I can't feel my legs.jpg Tari looking around the city 5.jpg Game Drop.jpg Tari amazes at people playing video games.jpg Platform game at monitor screen.jpg First-person shooter at monitor screen.jpg Playing Battle Blaze on computer.jpg Playing Ultra Jump Mania on computer.jpg Playing Nova Explorers on computer.jpg Computer room in Game Drop.jpg Tari looking at the window.jpg Employee noticing Tari looking at the window outside.jpg Tari notices an employee looking at her.jpg Tari giggles at the employee.jpg Man notices Tari.jpg Man telling a friend about Tari.jpg Heyyy, uhh, that cybernetic arm.jpg You're a Meta Runner, right.jpg Woman greets Tari.jpg Woman asked Tari for her autograph.jpg Tari became nervous.jpg Tari notices large of crowd.jpg Tari was surrounded by large of crowd.jpg Crowd cheering for Tari 1.jpg Crowd cheering for Tari 2.jpg I can't believe I'm meeting a real life Meta Runner.jpg Woman screaming.jpg Tari asked what.jpg Tari refused to believe that she is a Meta Runner.jpg Which gaming company are you with.jpg Man asked if Tari is in COG.jpg Tari tries to think.jpg TAS CORP. the new meta.jpg I'm with, Tas Corp.jpg The crowd confuses.jpg Tari answers right.jpg I think they're calling me there now.jpg So gotta go.jpg Crowd watches Tari leaving.jpg Tas Corp building.jpg Tari looking at the Tas Corp building.jpg Tari inside the Tas Corp building 1.jpg Tari inside the Tas Corp building 2.jpg Tari looking at the Robot Salesman.jpg Robot Salesman doing his job.jpg Robot Salesman notices Tari.jpg Robot Salesman waving at Tari.jpg Miscellaneous Meta Runner S1E1 views.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episode Galleries Category:A to Z